With feed or nip rolls for feeding sheets, particularly sheets of corrugated paperboard, it is known to have adjusting means for moving one of the feed rolls away from and towards the other, respectively, to set the nip between the feed rolls for runs of different thickness sheets. Such adjusting means may include eccentric bearing housings for the upper feed roll which can be rotated to displace the upper feed roll relative to the lower feed roll.